


Две банки тушенки и красные носки

by raccoonmoon



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, World War II
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23280235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raccoonmoon/pseuds/raccoonmoon
Summary: Для kasmunaut, на заявку: Баки, Стив, война, Валентинов день, неожиданная валентинка (не вполне валентинка, что-то импровизированное, неожиданный подарок)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 33





	Две банки тушенки и красные носки

В этом феврале Коммандос базировались в Италии в маленьком средневековом городке, неинтересном ни Оси, ни Союзникам, а оттого целом и тихом. Американцев встретили настороженно, но агрессии не проявляли, даже любезно указали на старый заброшенный дом на отшибе.

И сейчас Баки возвращался туда, перепрыгивая через месиво из снега и воды. Его ноги давно намокли, в ботинках хлюпала вода. Над головой он держал куртку Дум-Дума, превратив ее в импровизированный навес, защищающий его от снега. Дуган пожертвовал куртку Барнсу, раз уж идти в город выпало ему — человеку, способному очаровать всех женщин от трех до девяноста девяти включительно, и, давя на жалость, раздобыть еды на следующие несколько дней непогоды. Сначала пытались посылать Стива, но в общении с женщинами тот раз за разом проваливал такую ответственную миссию, как прокорм голодной команды.

В общем, Баки перепрыгнул через очередную лужу-сугроб, завернул за последний дом и увидел на пригорке тускло освещенное окно их временного приюта. Набитый консервами рюкзак сразу стал тяжелее. Баки поправил наплечные ремни и, стиснув зубы, пошел к дому. Осталось преодолеть еще чуть-чуть, и он окажется в тепле, снимет эти тяжелые промокшие ботинки, вытянет ноги поближе к огню камина и, по праву добытчика, заберет себе две банки тушенки.

Махнув Дернье, стоящему на втором этаже на часах, Баки вошел в дом.

В холле было темно и сыро, но хотя бы не было колючего дождя и ветра, а под ногами — размякшего снега. Баки стряхнул куртку, постучал ботинками друг о друга и прошел в общую комнату, где был разожжен камин. Парни, расположившись полукругом, грелись возле огня. Только Стив сидел чуть дальше, у окна, и тихо переговаривался по рации со штабом.

Баки повесил куртку Дугана на стул и подтянул тот поближе к огню. Потом встряхнул рюкзаком, оповещая парней, что вернулся с добычей, и получил активное, но тихое одобрение.

«Две — мне», — доходчиво прожестикулировал Баки, указывая на свою законную добычу.  
В этот момент Стив отчеканил:  
— Конец отчета.

Комната наполнилась звуками и галдежом.

— По праву кормильца! — отрезал Баки на напускное возмущение парней, а Стив шутливо толкнул его плечом.

Остальные банки Баки распределил поровну на всех и сел на пол, стягивая с себя ботинки и промокшие носки. Он с наслаждением вытянул продрогшие ноги к огню и блаженно замер, жмурясь на пляшущие языки пламени. Огонь обогревал его лицо, сушил волосы на лбу и висках, стало жарко и сонно. Две банки тушенки так и стояли возле него, неоткрытые.

Некоторое время комнату наполняло только бряцанье алюминиевых ложек о жестянки. Баки облокотился на локти, сонно моргая, и падал в сон, слушая галдеж парней. Стив говорил что-то о погодных условиях. Разговоры стали глуше и дальше. В какой-то момент Баки понял, что полностью лежит на полу, а под его голову подложен вещмешок, хоть и не заметил, как это случилось. После он слышал только треск поленьев в камине и еще тихий стук, возвращавший его в детство.

Баки открыл глаза и уставился на Стива.

Тот сидел рядом по-турецки и вязал.

— А я думал, ты бросил это занятие когда стал… таким. — Баки обрисовал рукой фигуру Стива.

— Времени много свободного, — отозвался тот. — Вот, как сейчас — ждать и ничего не делать тяжело.

— Это точно, — отозвался Баки и замолчал, переведя взгляд на банки с тушенкой. — Эй, сопляк, это тебе.

Баки пододвинул к Стиву жестянки. Тот усмехнулся:  
— А я думал, они твои по праву кормильца.

— Мои, а вот делать я с ними буду что захочу, — ответил Баки. — Тебе нужнее. Ты вон какой огромный сейчас.

— Одну возьму, — согласился Стив. — А другую съешь сам.

Баки тупо уставился в огонь. По правде сказать, есть ему не хотелось еще с Крайшберга, внутри мутило и еда в рот не лезла, но сказать об этом Стиву он не мог.

— Я по дороге перекусил, — соврал он. — Оставлю на завтра.

В это время Стив закончил последний ряд и закрыл петлю. Он переместился к ногам Баки и натянул на него шерстяные ярко-алые носки, отдающие оранжевым в свете огня.

— Знаю, что у тебя ноги мерзнут, — ответил Стив на невысказанный вопрос.

— Ярко-красные? — удивился Баки.

— Что нашел, — пожал тот плечами.

Баки помолчал, рассматривая подарок. Пошевелил пальцами, сжал и распрямил стопу. Стив сидел рядом и смотрел на него с мягкой полуулыбкой.

— Эй, сопляк, знаешь… — позвал Баки.

— Чего? — отозвался Стив.

— Сегодня Валентинов день. Это получается, я как бы твой Валентин, а? — поддразнил он. — Смотри, кто узнает — позора не оберешься, Родина не простит.

— Ой, заткнись, придурок. Ты первый начал! — фыркнул Стив, указывая на банку.

Баки поджал губы, но не смог долго сдерживаться — прыснул со смеха, и Стив рассмеялся в ответ.


End file.
